Problem: Evaluate. $\left(-3\dfrac12\right)^2 = $
Explanation: Let's start by converting the mixed number to a fraction. $\phantom{=}\left(-3\dfrac12\right)^2 $ $=\left(-\dfrac{7}{2}\right)^2$ $=-\dfrac{7}{2}\cdot\left(-\dfrac{7}{2}\right)$ $=\dfrac{49}{4} $